Opera time table W50/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 12.12.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:08 Giovanni Paisiello - La Frascatana (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 02:14 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 03:55 João de Sousa Carvalho - Testoride Argonauta (1990) Nuova Era (I) 06:00 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 10:17 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 13:13 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 14:36 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 17:56 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 20:46 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 23:14 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 13.12.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:16 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:49 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 08:23 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 11:44 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 14:58 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 17:39 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:52 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 22:07 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 14.12.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:44 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 02:41 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 03:39 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 05:36 Henry Purcell - Timon of Athens (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 05:55 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 07:31 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 10:26 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 11:30 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 14:07 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 16:50 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 17:51 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:56 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 23:08 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 15.12.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:46 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 05:40 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 08:11 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 09:28 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 10:47 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 12:56 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 13:47 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:30 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 20:03 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 22:11 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 23:51 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 16.12.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:23 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 02:40 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 04:45 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 07:04 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 09:29 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 11:50 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 14:50 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 18:26 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 21:40 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 17.12.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:34 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 03:33 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 06:06 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 08:05 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 09:51 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 11:30 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:29 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 15:53 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 18:06 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 20:32 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 22:09 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 23:02 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 18.12.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:48 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 02:32 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 04:14 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 06:44 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 07:57 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 09:49 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 10:53 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 13:46 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 15:34 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 16:41 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 17:47 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 18:53 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 20:15 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 21:01 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 22:58 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 50/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016